The problem raised by that type of machine lies in achieving cuts at a determined angle. In particular, making cuts that are oblique relative to one of the rectilinear sides of the tile can be lengthy, as can be making cuts parallel to such a side. The reason is that known machines do not include means for adjusting the angle of cut that are both simple and effective.